1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to delivering audio content, and, more specifically, to using artificial intelligence for relating acoustic features and musicological features to enable selection of similar audio content.
2. Background of the Invention
A digital content server may earn revenue by inserting advertisements (also referred to as “ads” herein) into the digital content and receiving payment from advertisers in return. For example, a content server may insert audio ads between songs in an audio content stream provided to users. However, inserting ads into content may disrupt the user experience, causing some users to pay less attention to the provided content or to terminate the application delivering the content. When users terminate an application delivering content from the content server, the content server cannot provide ads and loses revenue. Accordingly, disruptions to the user experience reduce content server revenue.
The disruption to the user experience from ads is exacerbated when the content of an ad does not match the content provided before or after the advertisement. In traditional media, producers may manually select and sequence ads to improve coherency. However, in a personalized media distribution environment, manually sequencing ads may be infeasible because of the sheer number of personalized media channels. As a result, content servers providing a variety of content may present ads that are mismatched with surrounding content, which disrupts the user experience and consequently reduces content server revenue.